This invention relates to enclosures for metallurgical vessels and more particularly to gas collectors for such enclosures.
Metallurgical vessels, such as electric arc furnaces, are commonly disposed within enclosures for pollution control and noise abatement. Toward this end, such enclosures are also provided with exhaust hoods for collecting gases which escape from the vessel. In order to permit the vessel to be charged with the metals being processed and other materials necessary for the metallurgical process, such enclosures are also generally provided with access doors. Charging is normally accomplished by charging ladels which are suspended for movement into and out of the enclosure by overhead cranes. As a result, the gas collecting hoods of such enclosures must be located to one side of the transit path of the charging ladle and its supporting cables. One such enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,117.